tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lazarus Grimm/The Chronicles of Rashka: A Fangful Evening
So, for a long time now I have been wanting to write something different than the serious or the dark and gloomy plotlines I usually come up with (being a dark and gloomy person myself, it is perhaps not all that surprising). But from time to time, the sun shines through that thick sheet of grey clouds in my mind and allows me to come up with some rather bizarre and funny ideas. My first Morrowind character I made was a Khajiit I named Rashka the Bastard. I depicted him as a man who never could get enough from fighting, drinking and women. Especially the women! Long story short: Rashka is an irremediable womanizer. He's very talkative and manages most of the time to talk himself out of even the deadliest of situations. That also makes him a skilled, manipulative liar. However, when all else fails, he relies on his sharp, curved daggers to do the talking for him. Although, he only loves to fight when he knows that the odds are in his favour. If not, he is actually a real coward who prefers to put his tail between his legs and make a run for it, leaving others to clean up his mess. So enough talk about background. More is to be revealed in these blog series anyhow! ---- The Chronicles of Rashka: A Fangful Evening "Please", twittered the Breton barmaid in the Khajiit's lap. "I am not that kind of girl." Rashka grinned and cupped her chin, turning her face to face his. "You are in denial, sweetness", he purred. "This one believes that you have the eyes of the Moons themselves. That's not a lie. Only a madman would state otherwise. And you can consider yourself lucky tonight that Khajiit is no madman. Rashka only speaks the truth. Especially to beautiful girls such as yourself." The busty barmaid blushed and shifted in his arms. "I... I don't know", she said. "I have... I have never really been with another man. No one has really paid any attention to me." "Well, that's just cruel", said the Khajiit. "What kind of a fiend wouldn't look at such a pretty thing as yourself? How dare they think that they are too good for you, my little dumpling? Tell Rashka their names, and he will make them even less of a man. Khajiit's honesty!" The girl trembled slightly. This Khajiit seemed to be charming enough, perhaps so charming that she would even consider giving in to him. But at the same time she was very nervous. What would people say? Would they consider her to be light-footed if she surrendered her honour... Her... maidenhood to this man? "I... I will consider it", she said. Rashka's feline smile grew wider. "Not good enough, sweetness." He stroke his thumb over her plump, red lips; while his other hand began to tenderly trace over her bosom. "This one wants to hear you say that you want this one. He wants to hear you say that you want him close to you." His face was close enough to give her a kiss, to which it seemed she would heavenly oblige. "He wants to hear you say that you want him inside of you", he whispered. As their lips were about to meet there was the sound of a throat clearing. The barmaid flinched and quickly got off from Rashka's lap, leaving him with a rather uncomfortable, hard and large bulge in his breeches. The Khajiit cursed internally. Dammit! This one was so close! "Victoria!" growled a voice from the behind the counter. "No fraternizing with the customers!" "Y-yes, father!" said the girl and curtsied rather clumsily. Her father was a balding man with a wreath of spiky, dark brown beard. The man wore a sleeveless, white shirt, black breeches and brown boots. He was rather tall, imposing and muscular. Not the kind of man one would want to trifle with. Not the average tenderfoot the Bretons usually are, ''speculated Rashka. ''At least concerning the men... "And you, Khajiit", said the man with a threatening stare. "You stay away from her, you hear?! She is too good for the likes of you. She is saving herself for lord Amerolm. She needs to remain pure and true, unlike uncivilized beasts such as yourself." So, that's how it is... Bigot... Rashka raised his hands up nonchalantly in the air. "Fine", he said with a shrug. "But take this advice from an unvivilized beast such as Rashka. Don't you think your daughter, being a grown and shapely woman at that, has the right to make her own decisions? This one thought that perhaps your ideas of 'civilization' included the idea of free choices? It seems Khajiit was wrong. No?" The Breton innkeep grinded his teeth. "Don't you dare try to lecture me, Khajiit!" he growled. "Leave now, please. While I remain civilized." Rashka noted how the Breton's hand moved behind the counter, probably reaching for a weapon. In the Khajiit's experiences it usually was either an axe or a crossbow. He glanced over at the daughter. She looked back at him and shook her head, imploring him not to say or do anything drastic. Apparently, she was fully aware of what her father kept behind the counter. "Alright", sighed Rashka. "This one has had enough to drink anyhow." He flipped a coin onto the table surface and adjusted the buckles and strappings of his leather armor. "You have yourself a lovely night now, sweetness", he said and smiled at the girl. She smiled back, but her expression quickly changed when her father shot a stern glare at her. "And you as well", said Rashka with a mocking smirk at the innkeep. "Leave", murmured the man between his lips. Rashka left the inn, strangely feeling quite content with the evening. Perhaps he hadn't gotten what he had hoped for, but knowing that the girl, in the end, had wanted him as much as he wanted her provided him with even more self-esteem and the assurance that High Rock indeed was one of the better places to visit for a smooth and handsome cat, such as himself. Shornhelm was indeed a peculiar city. He had never been here before, but judging from the previous nights he had spent in the city he had come to love the way women behaved. The men were still stiff-upper-lips, but that was forgivable, seeing as they were fully aware of Rashka's escapades with their wives, sisters, daughters... and mothers... He leaned back against the wall in an alleyway, enjoying the cool air of the night. But what would have been even more enjoyable for him was the familiar warmth of a woman's naked body. "That would have been sweet indeed", he purred quietly to himself, his head still spinning with the inebriation of cheap wine. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to steady himself. It didn't take long for his sharp hearing to catch the sound of light footsteps heading in his direction. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze was focused on the shapely body of a remarkable Breton woman. Her dress was almost shimmering black, causing her otherwise attractive appearance to blend well into the dark of the night, rendering her almost invisible to the untrained eye. Her hair was as charchoal and her eyes were smoldering green, completely fixed on the tall and athletic Khajiit in front of her. But the most captivating about this woman was her mysterious smile. No smile like that had ever made Rashka feel so appreciated... or so terrified at the same time... Her facial features were impeccable. Her lips were in the colour of rubies... or blood, and her skin was as pale as ivory. "I do believe I have never before seen a Khajiit with such concinnity before", said the woman. Rashka smirked. Perhaps this night wasn't going to turn out so bad after all? "Heh", he said. "Rashka is full of... whatever it was you said he had. He is quite strong too. Oh, and handsome." The woman leaned in on him. "Are you also perhaps... wealthy?" A whore, ''reflected Rashka with an internal sigh. ''Shame. But then again this one sure could do with the company... "Rashka is hardly a wealthy man", he replied, leaning against the wall with one arm and a confident pose. "But he sure as hell knows how to make a lady feel like royalty. Khajiit can't pay you much for your company, but he will sure make it worth your while with his other... benefits." "And I will take you for your word, Khajiit", she said, rapidly grabbing him by the buckles of his armor and dragging him with her through the alleyway. Rashka barely had any chance to react to her hasty move, but he liked her initiative and thus saw little reason to complain. Instead a small, nervous shrug escaped his throat. "That eager are we? Rashka likes it. Where are we going, by the way?" "Oh, we are going to have ourselves such a good time at a little inn not far away from here. Me and the other girls will show you such a good time." Other girls?! Rashka swallowed hard and almost felt like he was going to burst with excitement... as well as having a hard time to hide his "excitement". But right now, he just didn't care. This was certainly going to be a memory of unspeakable pleasure. After dragging the Khajiit along her path for about ten minutes they finally reached a small and secluded building at the far end of the time. The district itself appeared to be one of the more quiet parts of the city. There wasn't much activity going on here, save for perhaps the occasional prostitutes wandering around Shornhelm by night to get customers like Rashka to their establishment. The house itself looked pleasant enough. It wasn't perhaps the most colourful or the prettiest of buildings, but that didn't matter as long as it meant that he was going to get laid. Not once, but... several times! This must be Rashka's lucky day! ''he thought. ''Oh, great S'rendarr, if this is a dream do not wake Khajiit up. Because if you do... he will destroy you. Rashka is serious... He stopped and looked up at the entrance. Despite being a brothel, the whole building seemed to be eerily quiet. There wasn't even a single window lit. No obscene noises coming from the rooms. Perhaps they need to keep their activity quiet? Perhaps the law doesn't approve of there being a brothel in such a fancy quarter of the city? "Don't hesitate, handsome", said the woman, smiling at him before she shoved him in through the doorway. "Get in there!" "Hey!" groaned Rashka with an amused shrug. "Take it easy with Rashka's back, he will need it." "Indeed you will", replied the woman. "But... why is it so dark?" he asked as he got into the hallway. "Do you people like... have Night Eye like Khajiit? Yes?" "No", said the woman and closed the door shut before lighting a candle on a nearby desk. She brought it up to her face, smiling at him. "But enough questions. Follow me now, Khajiit. You are eager to meet the girls, aren't you?" He nodded eagerly. His breeches felt more tight than ever before and he could barely wait to get out of them and his armor. "Always eager", he said. "Good, then follow me." The edge of her skirts fluttered as she walked down the hallway, lighting up her path with the faint light of the small candle. She almost seemed to be floating. Rashka stumbled after here like hypnotized, being fully aware that at the end of their path he would plunge into her satisfying depths. At the end of the hallway they were met by a spiraling staircase in wood. It creaked as they slowly ascended. Rashka threw a glance over his shoulder. For some reason he felt it as if he was being watched, but knowing that he was inside a brothel that wasn't perhaps surprising. But it still made him feel slightly uncomfortable, though not uncomfortable enough to loose the edge of his hardness... The marble-shimmering Breton woman showed him into a chamber on the second floor. It was more well-lit than the rest of the house, but oddly enough he hadn't seen this chamber alit from the outside. It must have been done recently, ''he speculated. The room was draped in red silk sheets, edged with gold. There was a soft bed for two with a carved frame. A handsomely decorated bureau. On the bureau there was a silver platter with goblets and a jug with expensive wine. A window to the right let some of the outside full moon light to enter the chamber. "Where... are the other girls?" he asked, slightly worried that he wouldn't get his full experience of the night. "They will be here shortly", said the woman with a pleasant smile. "Now, why don't you remove your clothing and make yourself comfortable on the bed?" He nodded again, licking his lips. He wasn't the slightest shy. In fact, he had never been shy. He was comfortable with his own body... as well as the large size of his manhood. There was no reason for him to be afraid of getting undressed in front of a woman. If anything, it only boosted his ego and his pride over himself. There was nothing like it than seeing the expression upon the woman he would bed, when she saw the full extent of what his handsome body had to offer. He quickly removed his boots, kicking them off towards the bed. Then off came the buckled armor and his two curved daggers. Then the fingerless gauntlets. And then the trousers... The Breton woman stood there silently for a moment, examining him from head to toe. Her gaze settled on his stiff member and she smiled mischievously. "My... A healthy cat, aren't we?" "Heh", shrugged Rashka and brushed the backside of his neck. "Some healthier than others..." She approached him, and Rashka had to restrain himself with all his might to resist the urge from ripping her clothing off there and then, before joining her in an embrace. "I will fetch the other girls in short", she said, tracing a sharp fingernail down his muzzle. "But first there is one thing we need to do." "Anything!" spat Rashka, eager to just get some action already. "Good", said the woman and patted him on the nose. "Lie down on the bed." The Khajiit did as he was told and got on his back in the bed, before the woman approached him again. This time with a pair of handcuffs in her hand. "Ehrm", murmured Rashka. "What... do you intend to do with Khajiit?" "Oh, come now", she said as she put his wrists over his head and shackled him to the bedframe. "Can't allow you to get too frisky with us poor, fragile girls now, can we? Don't worry. You will be our main course this evening." "Oh", he said, smiling back. "Khajiit is happy to be of service then. Just... just take it easy on the little guy, would you?" "Little?" she asked. "Heh, perhaps not ''that little. But you know what Rashka means. Yes?" "Of course", she replied before getting up from the bed. "Oh, girls!" she called out. "Dinner is served!" Here goes... Two shapely figures distinguished themselves from the darkness outside the chamber and entered the room. One of them was a gorgeous Dunmer with long, flowing, chestnut brown hair and dark red eyes. Rashka had during his lifetime bedded several Dunmer women. And if there was something he found that they all had in common, was the fact that they all played hard to get. But that cold and rude demeanor was all but a shield to mask their true intentions of wanting to be wooed by a real man. Good thing Rashka can live up to those standards then... Next to her was a young Khajiiti female. Rashka didn't mind bedding his own kin, but it got a little dull and bland after a while. He found his own women to be... too easy. They didn't offer him a challenge. Back when he was a young, foolish Khajiit travelling with his father's caravan, they had made plenty of stops in villages where there had been plenty of girls who all wanted to knock boots together with such a handsome cat as himself. This girl was an exception though. Her slit eyes were ice green and her tousled hair was golden brown. She looked alluring to say the least. If Rashka was ever to quit his wild bachelor life and eventually settle down, marry, and have lots and lots of happy cubs; this woman would be the ideal wife... at least in appearance... "Well then", said the Breton woman as she began to undress, motioning for the two other women to do the same. "I trust you all washed your hands today. It's a filthy habit to eat without being clean." Eat? ''reflected Rashka. ''This one doesn't know what she means by... Oh... ''It all suddenly became clear to him. The way they glanced at his erected member spoke for itself. And he had no intention to stop them. In fact, there was nothing he could to stop them even if had wanted to. Instead he leaned back and made himself comfortable in bed, looking up into the ceiling with a pleasant smile. When he looked back up he found the three women standing naked at the end of the bed. Three curvaceous figures with shapely hips and plump breasts. He purred as they slowly began to crawl their way up to him, barely holding it together. If he hadn't been so well-experienced in the art of lovemaking, he thought he could have exploded right there and then... literally... The women all wore seductive smiles on their faces. And although he couldn't explain why, he really felt them getting to him. It felt as if they were... mocking him? "Girls, take it easy with this one now, you hear? Rashka may be too much of a man, but he is still just a man. And you three are so beautiful and... so naked, that if we are going to make this last through the night. You all need to go slowly. Yes?" "Of course", grinned the Dunmer, coming up close to his face. ''And here Rashka thought he was going to get oral, but what the hell... This one ain't peachy... In short, the Khajiit was in front of his face as well... and the Breton... He smiled back at them nervously, wondering just what they were going to do with him. He glanced down at their perfect breasts, hanging above him like a set of ripe fruits. He wished he could have grabbed them then and there. But the shackles prevented him from doing anything out of the ordinary. "Kisha", said the Breton and turned to the Khajiit. "He is your kind after all. Why don't you savour the first taste of him?" "With pleasure", purred the Khajiiti girl in response. "Heh", shrugged Rashka. "You might find that the taste of this one's member is quite... AAAH!" he shouted out. He had expected the Khajiit to go down on him, but instead she had all of a sudden plunged her teeth into his neck. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! What the hell are you doing to Khajiit, you crazy slut?!" "Now, now", said the Breton sternly. "That's no way for a meal to talk back." "Meal?! Ah! What the hell are you talking about. Rashka is..." When the Khajiit released him from her jaws and raised her head above him he felt his member fall flaccid and the hair stood back on his neck instead. Blood was dripping from the Khajiit's mouth and her sharp fangs glimmered in the light of the candle. He swallowed hard and shot a glare at each and everyone of them. They all smiled and showed him their fangs. "V-vampires?!" he exclaimed. "You girls are vampires?!" "Indeed", chuckled Breton. "You are not only well-endowed, you are apparently a very sharp-sighted Khajiit as well." "P-perhaps", he stuttered. "You are going to kill Khajiit, aren't you?" "Yes", said the Breton with a feigned tone of sympathy. "But at least you will have the experience of going in a way most men could only dream off. Isn't that right?" Fuck... She got me there... "True, but... why are you doing all of... this?!" "You want to know why?" asked the Dunmer with an evil sneer as she came up close to his face for a kiss. "Because there is no blood tasting better than that rushing through the veins of an excited male", she whispered before putting her lips to his cheek and placing a small peck on them. "Now. Chat time is over", sighed the Khajiiti girl. "Kisha is hungry!" With a tug of all his strength, Rashka broke the top of the bedframe, releasing him from the bed but with his wrists still shackled to a piece of wood. The women looked on in a moment of surprise and admiration, before they fell upon him with open jaws and exposed fangs. Rashka responded by flipping onto his back and putting his feet up high into the air to deliver a vicious kick to the vampires, sending them flying away from the bed. "Shit, shit, shit!" he complained as he tumbled headlong to the floor with a thud, unable to use his hands. "This wasn't the way Rashka had imagined his night to turn out." "SHUT UP!" growled the Breton vampire, her face twisted into a grimace of furiousity over the fact that her dinner had broken free. "KILL HIM!" she commanded the girls. "RIP HIS JUGULAR OUT!" "Oh, hell no!" exclaimed Rashka, rolling onto his knees to get into a better position to stand up on his feet. He shot a stare at his two curved daggers. The only thing he had left of his memories in Elsweyr. There was no way he could reach them now. He had to return here. "Fuck!" he cursed, heading for the window. The Dunmer grabbed onto his calf, sinking her teeth deep into the muscle. "Argh!" groaned Rashka. "Get the hell away from me, you crazy skank!" He delievered a mighty kick to her head with the other foot, sending her away, yet he tumbled once again to the ground. "Damn!" he grunted as he knocked his back into the floorboards, struggling to quickly get back onto his feet again. This time the Khajiiti girl approached him. If he wasn't so terrified of drained by vampires by the moment, he would have found her shapely, swaying breasts to be a gift sent from above. She pounced onto his chest, trying to bite sink her teeth into his neck several times. He only managed to hold her off, by putting the board from the bedframe right underneath her chin and against her throat. "Listen, girl. It's hard to get aroused when..." He suddenly came up with the most stupid idea he had possibly ever had. And about ninety percent of all ideas he ever came up were indeed stupid. He let go of her throat, letting her face come close to his, before he forced her head to come closer, by pushing her forward with the board against the back of her head. Her lips met his in a fearsome embrace and he forced his tongue inside of her mouth. Her eyes shot wide open and she withdrew with a disgusted grimace, wiping the taste of him from her mouth. "Yuck!" she whimpered indignantly. "Heh!" shrugged Rashka as he got back onto his feet. That tongue kiss will give Khajiit some time. '' As he looked out through the window he caught a glimpse of something below the wall of the building. It looked like a cart, but he couldn't be too sure. ''Oh well... This one would rather die by violently breaking his neck than to die by having his blood drained by some hot, naked seductresses... He gave the idea some thought as if he was slowly coming to terms with what he had just been thinking, before shaking his head. "Nevermind!" he uttered as he crashed through the window, accompanied by the shrieks of vampires in dismay. He was right though. It was a cart, conveniently placed beneath the window of the would-be brothel. It was stacked with several sacks of flour, presumably belonging to a nearby baker, unless the sexy vampires had gotten their hold on him as well. Rashka thus landed softly, rolling off the cart naked onto the cobblestoned city streets. "After him!" cried the Breton woman from the window above him. "Don't let him escape!" "This one will escape, alright", muttered Rashka indignantly as he made his way back through the city streets. He bet that if anyone were to look out through their windows now, they would be met with a pleasant sight of an athletic, well-endowed Khajiit, rushing through the city streets shackled to a piece of wood. Nothing out of the unusual... After some time and effort he managed to find his way back to the inn where he had been staying. Although it looked like it was closed for the evening, "You've got to be shitting with this one", he hissed as he saw that no windows were lit and that the doors were locked. "He went this way!" a voice called from somewhere in the distance, undoubtedly that of the seductive Dunmer. "So much for plowing you", growled Rashka, slightly annoyed that they had gotten him so excited, only to leave him hanging... or pointing more likely. He quickly got to the backside of the inn, looking for a way to enter. He blessed S'rendarr with all his heart when he noticed a window, slightly ajar. He snuck the window open and rolled inside, landing on something soft. "Ouch!" a voice murmured in the darkness. Oh, shit... More vampires? A candle was lit on a bedstand and revealed the face of the barmaid he had encountered earlier that evening. "You?!" she exclaimed in astonishment, before her gaze wandered to some more unlit areas of his body. She was ready to gasp out. "Don't panic!" he hissed, interrupting her scream. "There are some crazy bitches out there who wants to harm Khajiit!" "Why on Nirn are you naked?!" she exclaimed, though not so loud that it would attract attention. "Long story. Rashka won't bore you with details." Even though they are kind of sexy... "Where is your father's weapon?! This one needs it!" "Wh-what?! Are you serious? You just came barging in here to my bedroom, butt naked, claiming you are chased by women and now you want my father's weapon?!" "Yes!" he exclaimed, clenching his teeth together in desperation. "These women are vampires! They wanted to drink this one's blood while he was hard!" "Hard?" She lowered one eyebrow in confusion before she came to terms with what he had meant, seeing as he was without clothes and all. "Oh..." "Yeah", he said. "Anyhow, let this one loose from these shackles and he will protect us! That's Khajiit's promise!" "Calm down", she said before getting out of bed. She wore a pretty light blue nightgown which she dragged behind her as she went. And even in a dangerous situation such as this, Rashka couldn't help but wonder what she would look like without it. In short she returned with the weapon behind the counter. It turned out to be a woodcutter's axe. Heh, guess this one was right concerning the innkeeper's weapon of choice... The Khajiit spread his wrists as far away from each other as he could and let her land a devastating blow that shattered both the board and the shackles, sending splinters and metal rings flying in several directions. "Thanks", said Rashka and rubbed his wrists. "Ehrm, you don't happen to have a pair of breeches lying around? It's rather cold in here." "Sure", she said. "We get a lot of leftovers from customers who got into one or another amusing situation here at the inn." "Intriguing", he replied with feigned interest as he peeked out through the window to make sure that the vampires hadn't found their way into the alley. "I'll be right back!" she said with a smile and skipped her way to the wardrobe, rooting out a pair of fitting breeches for him to take. "Thanks, sweetness", said Rashka and grunted as he tried to get into the apparel. Apparently they didn't fit him at all. They were rather tight and left him with quite an amusing bulge. "Really?" he said and looked at her with fatigued eyes. "Oops", she snickered. "Might not perhaps have been the right size after all." "He must have gone this way!" said a sharp voice from the outside. "Oh, shit!" hissed Rashka. "Get down on the floor, girl! Let Khajiit handle this. No?" The barmaid did as she was told and crawled under the bed. From out of nowhere, the Dunmer stuck her head inside the opened window, catching Rashka within her sight. "Here he is!" she shouted. "I found him! He is..." She didn't have much time to say anything else, before Rashka had come in with the woodcutter's axe and swung it clear across her neck. Sending the sexy Dunmer's head flying across the room. Lucky for this one that they got dressed before going after Rashka, otherwise this one may have been distracted by those glorious tits... He quickly slammed the window shut this time and put a hasp on it to prevent it from being opened, leaving the decapitated and blood-spurting body on the outside, while the vampire's severed head remained on the inside. Not a pretty sight... The second thing he heard was that there was a loud pounding coming from the front door of the inn. "Khajiit will be back in a moment", he told the girl hiding beneath the bed. As he headed to the bar the front door flew open, revealing a livid Khajiiti vampire getting ready to charge at him. He quickly hid the axe behind his back in order to appear to be unarmed. "You will die in excruciating pain for that tongue kiss you gave this one!" she snarled as she jumped up on one of the tables, getting ready to pounce on him like she had done before. "Time for another kiss then!" said Rashka and tossed the axe in her direction. Apparently the woman was taken by surprise. She was halfway through the air as the axe struck her straight in the chest, cleaving her undead heart in two. She collapsed flat on her back onto the ground with the shaft of the axe still pointing upwards. "Khajiitality!" said Rashka with a smirk. But he hadn't enough time to enjoy his victory. There was the sound of glass breaking and a barmaid screaming from the backroom. She quickly ran to the dead Khajiiti vampire and lodged the axe from her chest. Shame about those perfect tits of hers, ''he reflected in lamentation. As he entered the bedroom he found that the Breton vampire had found her way in through the window by crushing the glass and stood now with the sobbing barmaid at her disposal. She held her sharp claws tightly against her neck, threatening to cut her jugular open with them if the Khajiit was about to try anything. "Don't move, meat!" growled the vampire. "I have her where I want her. One more step and I will shred this girl's gorgeous neck into mincemeat!" "You leave her alone", hissed Rashka threatingly. "Or Khajiit will pop you open like a ripe melon with this axe." "And how are you supposed to do that?!" chuckled the vampire. "I am a child of the night! Before you even have the time to launch that weapon of yours I will have killed the girl!" ''Fuck... She is right... "You might have a large member, but that doesn't mean that you have a large brain to figure your way out of this situation. Do you, cat?" said the Breton with a smirk. ''Large member... ''The words echoed in his head. The vampire had unconsciously given him yet another stupid idea. An idea that was so stupid that it might actually work. "You are right", sighed Rashka and slowly lowered his axe, signaling to the vampire that he had the intention to drop it on the ground. "You are right about this one not having a large brain. But then again you are also right about this one's large member." At the same time he lowered his axe, he pulled his breeches down. The vampire was stunned by the size of him once again, like she had been before. It had that effect on most women, and right now Rashka was just glad that this vampire happened to be one of those who was impressed. Even the barmaid looked upon him in wonder. And as they both stood there in a mix of surprise of admiration, Rashka pulled up the axe and launched its sharpened edge straight into the forehead of the Breton vampire, before pulling his breeches up. "That's what Rashka calls dead sexy, bitch!" he said with a smirk. The barmaid screamed in panic as some blood and brain tissue sputtered out from the vampire's head, before the seductive woman collapsed to the floor. The girl's scream had finally managed to attract her father's attention from the bedroom on the second floor. "Just what is going on here?!" he growled. "And what is the meaning of..." He froze up as he the Khajiit again. "You?!" "Yeah... Ehrm... Rashka..." The Khajiit nervously raised a hand. "Greetings? Heh. No?" "Victoria!" exclaimed her father furiously. "What the hell has..." "Father!" said the girl, interrupting the innkeep. "Rashka here has... ehrm... saved my life! He saved our inn as well! Three vampires came by with the intention to abduct me!" The burly Breton glanced suspiciously at the Khajiit. "Is that the truth now?" "Y-yes!" said Rashka and bowed rather clumsily. "There is proof over there", he said and pointed at the dead Breton. "Out by the bar and in the alleyway." He shot a stare at the Dunmer's severed head. "Well, at east half of the last one." "Well then", said the innkeep in a low tone, still a bit suspicious of the Khajiit. "Is there anything I can give you in gratitude. To give my thanks to the man who saved my daughter and my business?" Rashka glanced over his shoulder and back at Victoria. Even with her nightgown drenched with vampire blood, he had a pretty good idea of what she looked like underneath. "You could... let your daughter make her own decisions in what kind of men she would like to pursue? Yes?" he suggested. "What?" asked the girl's father, rather confused. "But... don't you want anything for yourself?" "Nope", said Rashka and shook his head. "To give your daughter the freedom to make her own choices should be enough." "Ehrm... I suppose that I could do that?" said the man and scratched his head still confused over the meaning of the gift. "But you will have to leave now. I have an inn I need to clean up from vampire corpses, thank you very much for that." "You are so welcome", replied Rashka and headed out the bedroom door, but not before giving Victoria a knowing glance and a smile to which she happily replied in kind. He also took himself the time to form his mouth into the silent sentence: "I will see you tomorrow night", to which she nodded. He then left the inn with a pleasant laugh, heading out into the moonlit streets. He had a brothel to return to, in order to fetch his equipment. And of course he had some waiting to do. The waiting for yet another eventful evening to bear fruit... Category:Stories Category:Blog posts Category:The Chronicles of Rashka